The invention is directed to apparatus for a container with an atomizer for, in particular, cosmetic fluids, which are atomized radially out of a closed container in the form of an aerosol by means of a pump arranged on the closure of the container by pressure on a handle movable axial or coaxial to the container.
In particular the invention is usable in a container, which forms an alternative to the packaging of the referred to fluid in a so-called spray can. Such a container replaces the action of the propellant gas with the action of its pump. The omission of the propellant gas is sought on different grounds. While only certain propellant gases are carcinogenic, many of the materials produced by propelling action mixture, for example, shellac, are adhesive and therefore dangerous to the breathing organs. Moreover, with certain cosmetic liquids, for example, with hair sprays, the consumption per head in some hair styling salons is proportionately high. With others, for example, medicinal sprays, such as mouth sprays, the mixing of the propellant gas and the fluid medicine is harmful.
The pumps which are required for the forming of an aerosol are, in themselves, known. They insure a fine atomization of the fluid which corresponds to the action of the spray can, but avoid because of its better measuring potentiality, losses in the produced fluid. On the other hand, such pumps have the feature that they slip as a consequence if a proportionately high pressure is produced and the delivered quantity is reduced. With small pressure and/or great output the atomization is insufficient. The necessary pressures are for the most part produced with the thumb of the hand. With sufficiently fine atomization and a specified quantity must a corresponding high movement energy be applied, for example, a hair dresser with a spray quantity of 3-6 grams according to purpose. With very fine spray must then a high amount of movement energy be applied because many fine sprayers require for 1 cm.sub.3 fluid production that the hand pump be actuated 15 to 20 times.
A coarse sprayer is known for containers for the sprinkling of wash, with which the handle comprises a push button on which the pulley stem of the pump is attached. In the closure is positioned a ring through which the index finger of the hand can be inserted and with the thumb of the hand the handle is pressed. One or all of the rest of the fingers of the respective hand support with their outsides the container with the discharge. The weight of the container and the opposing force for the thumb pressure must, with these devices, practically entirely with the index finger of the respective hand be resisted. As a result, a rapid fatigue appears with multi-actuation of the pump and with high pump pressures.
Known further is an apparatus for a container with a coarse sprayer in which the pump is arranged radially to the container and the hand grip on the pump works in accordance with the manner of the trigger guard of a pistol grip. In this connection the neck of the container is grasped with the hand, the index finger of which actuates the trigger guard. The thumb of the hand is then fully released. This known apparatus has the disadvantage that they are not useful for atomizers in which the handle must be moved axially or coaxially to the container through the actuation of the thumb. Besides the feasibility of known apparatus is limited to a container form which can be gripped with the fingers of the hand.